GeoJourneys
GeoJourneys (previously known as Dancing Line 2) is the (un)offical sequel to hit music-reflex game Dancing Line, & to a lesser extent, the threequel to Through The Fog!. It is being developed by Swimminton Games, CheetahMobile/Cheetah Games, & Boombit. Gameplay The game is very simple: Tap to turn your line left or right, & avoid all of the obstacles to reach the end of the level. Game Modes Journey What was once a hub full of all of the levels becomes a story mode. It follows a cube, who wants to travel home; a pyramid, who wants to discover it's family tree; a cylinder, who wants to prove that it can conquer it's fears; & a ball, who doesn't think that he belongs in this world. Along the way, they'll meet Journeyer, a mysterious humanoid who stalks the troupe; Chip the Cheetah, who is the ruler of a small kingdom; & the Magic Witch, who tries to help them on their quests. Match A one-on-one online mode. This works like the muliplayer mode of Through The Fog!, except with many major differences. Each player is a cube, with their own path. Whoever gets to the end first wins. If one of the players falls or crashes, they have the chance to revive themselves. If they use up all 3 of their Revives, then crashes/falls again, they will automatically lose. Level Museum This contains all levels, even those not in Journey. When a level from the story mode is completed, it will be added here. Challenge Every level has a challenge mode, where the guideline (previously known as the Guidance Line) is needed to get points, which equal to a certain amount of Coins. Shop At the Shop in the Hub, you'll be welcomed by the local shopkeeper. She sells Skins, Power-Ups, & even Levels! The Lucky Box Gamble is held here every day, & you could try your luck 5 times before the Shopkeeper stops you. The game's micro-transactions are hosted here as well. Levels In Journey (Not in Order) * The Past: This level starts in a wrecked city not unlike the one seen in The Faded Original. While the line goes forward, everything else is in reverse! It’s noble for beginning with a pyramid instead of ending with one. * The Awakening * The Rainforest * The Lake * The Fog * The Kingdom * The Great Escape * The Nightmare * The Apocalypse * The Inferno * The Grand Finale * The Epilogue Not in Journey Quick Note: The titles in italic are paid levels. * The Inferno (Dubstep Remix) * The Little Prince (Starry Dream) * The Arcade ** The Quest (The Arcade Classical Remix) * The Wedding * The Abyss- Azure: A remake of the fan level of the same name. To a lesser extent, it is also one for The Universe, as it uses the full version of the song. ** The Abyss (Orchestral Remix) * Fly Away - TheFatRat * The Spectre * The Alone - Marshmello * The Frog Prince * The Haunted Mansion * The Factory * The Warrior's Way ** The Warrior's Way (Epic Remix) * The Midnight * The Treasury * The Americana * The Nutcracker (Christmas Special) * The Island - Seven Lions * The Island (Rock Remix) List of Customizable Features Skins Cube * Cube Line * Single Cube * Zeus * Chaotic Cube (Chaos) * Paper * Classic Snake * Dominoes * Module * Ribbon Pyramid * Pyramid Line * Single Pyramid * Puzzling Pyramid * Hades * Mountains * Stalagmite * Arrow * Jelly Cylinder * Cylinder Line * Single Cylinder * Crazy Cylinder * Poseidon * Light * Choo-Choo Train * Sushi * Slither Sphere * Default * Hercules * Snowball * Rocket Ball (Fireball) * Balloon * Hamster * Basketball Other * Bride * Chip the Cheetah (Cheetah Teddy * Paintbrush (Chinese Brush) * Robot * Clown * Magic Cloak * Frankensteg (unused Halloween skin) Props * All props in Dancing Line ** Santa Hat (Christmas Hat) ** Bamboo Dragonfly ** Top Hat (Bowler Hat) ** Sombrero (Mexican Hat) ** Wizard Hat * Arrow Headband (Valentine’s Day special) * Grey Headphones (Headphone) * Blue Headphones * Neat Sunglasses * Hood & Mask (Alan Walker-themed) * Marshmello’s Mask Trivia * The limit on the Luck Box was included, because of the controversy of Loot Crates like that. * The following levels are based upon: ** The Past: The Time/Clock/Beginning & The Faded Original. ** The Lake, Cavern, & Fog: 3 levels from Through The Fog! They even share the same music! ** The Haunted Mansion: The Disney attraction of the same name. ** The Alone - Marshmello: The music video & the Rolling Sky level "Alone 2". * As mentioned above, the original name was Dancing Line 2. It was renamed when it was discovered that a fan game of the same name exists. * This game has been compared & contrasted with another sequel, Rolling Sky 2/Rolling Dream. For example: ** GeoJourneys keeps it’s skins & most of it’s power-ups, while Rolling Dream dumps those for unique level characters & new items. ** The game supports both wide-screen & vertical play. Dream only supports the latter. ** GeoJourneys was published & developed by an entirely different company, unlike Dream. ** Both levels abandoned Crowns for Heart Containers & Moons, respectively. *** GeoJourneys never had Crowns in the first place. *** The switch to Moons in Dream was short-lived, as 2 updates after they were introduced, the game reverted back to version 1.1.1. Category:Dancing Line Category:Music Games Category:Reflex Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Sequels Category:CheetahMobile Category:Boombit Category:Cheetah Games Category:GeoJourneys Category:Games Category:Swimminton Games Category:Original Games